Stiles i nocne pomysły
by vilis91
Summary: Stiles wpadł na ekscytujący pomysł, który czym prędzej zaczął wprowadzać w życie. Dłużej nie będzie czekał...
1. Chapter 1

Stiles zarywał kolejną noc z rzędu. Ślęczał jak głupi przed monitorem szukając jakichkolwiek danych o wilkołakach. Wśród wszechogarniającego bełkotu znalazł zaledwie kilka stron, na których napisano coś sensownego. Jednak nie znalazł nic, co pomogło by im w powstrzymaniu Alfy.

Przetarł dłońmi twarz, zerkając na prawy dolny róg ekranu. Dochodziła druga w nocy. Nagle, kątem oka zauważył jarzące się w oddali błękitne ogniki. Na obrzeżach mroku zobaczył sylwetkę mężczyzny. Jak co noc udawał, że nie dostrzega tego świdrującego lazurytu.

Ta sytuacja, ta gra pozorów trwała od czasu gdy postrzelono Derek'a pociskiem z tojadem.

Stiles podejrzewał dlaczego Derek, późną nocą okupuje przydrożne krzaki.

Sparowanie.

Cóż chłopak nie miał zamiaru niczego ułatwiać wilkołakowi. Pomimo, że sam miał erekcję na samą myśl o tych błękitnych ślepiach, nie zamierzał robić z siebie idioty.

Z dolnej szuflady wyciągnął paczkę papierosów o smaku czekolady. Odpalając otworzył okno, a w jego oczach można było zauważyć przebiegły błysk.

O tak, Stiles wpadł na ekscytujący pomysł, który czym prędzej zaczął wprowadzać w życie.

Derek stał przed domem Stiles'a od dobrych trzech godzin wpatrując się w okno pokoju chłopaka. Czuł się jak idiota, ale jego wewnętrzny wilk wył za swoim partnerem, co chwilowo uspokajało bestię. Pomimo pozornego spokoju czuł narastające świerzbienie towarzyszące przemianie oraz gorąco spływające do jego lędźwi.

i"Przeklęty Stiles"/i - warczał do siebie. Przeklinał chwilę, w której poznał tego dzieciaka. Jakby mało mu było problemów, teraz musiał borykać się ze swoim życiowym partnerem, który wiedział o sparowaniu i bawił się z jego wilkiem. Cała ta sytuacja odcisnęła na nim swoje piętno. Onanizował się praktycznie dwa razy dziennie, jak jakiś pieprzony nastolatek z burzą hormonów. Miał zamiar odejść i zaszyć się w jakimś spokojnym miejscu, kiedy wyłapał zapach dymu papierosowego z odrobiną czekolady. Rozejrzał się po okolicy, jednak nikogo nie było w pobliżu. Zerknął lekko zaniepokojony w stronę okna Stiles'a, przeklinając swoją paranoję. Stanął zamurowany, kiedy dostrzegł swojego partnera z fajką między zębami. Nieznośnie pulsowanie jego członka wzmogło się. Przez chwilę zdawało mu się, że Stiles spojrzał wprost na niego, ale po chwili ta myśl całkowicie opuściła jego szare komórki.

Patrzał jak chłopak zaciąga się mocno, przymykając oczy i wypuszczając powoli dym, jednocześnie wciągając go ponownie nosem.

Zaschło mu w gardle gdy Stiles zaczął rozpinać swoją koszulę, którą po chwili odrzucił w kąt. Obiekt jego pożądań jakby od niechcenia przejechał dłonią po swojej klatce piersiowej i karku. Omal nie jęknął gdy dłoń chłopaka powędrowała do zapięcia dżinsów. Wkrótce i one podzieliły los koszuli, lądując wraz z bokserkami w odległym kącie.

Derek powstrzymał wycie, gdy zobaczył sterczącą erekcję Stiles'a. Chłopak ostatni raz zaciągnął się czekoladowym papierosem po czym zaczął wodzić dłonią wzdłuż swojego penisa.

Twarz chłopaka rozjaśniła się od otrzymanej rozkoszy. Od czasu do czasu przygryzał wargi, powstrzymując wydobywające się z siebie jęki.

Derek zdał sobie sprawę, że nieświadomie przeszedł transformację, gdy poczuł, że jego klatka piersiowa zaczęła wibrować. Pierwsza oznaka wyrywającej się bestii.

Musiał odwrócić wzrok, by zapanować nad swoim wilkiem, który chciał się wyrwać, by pieprzyć i oznakować swojego życiowego partnera.

Głośny jęk zwrócił ponownie uwagę Derek'a na Stiles'a. iCholera/i - powiedział do siebie, gdy doleciał do niego zapach podniecenia swojej drugiej połówki. Uwięziona w obcisłych dżinsach erekcja Derek'a po raz kolejny drgnęła z podniecenia. Wilkołak musiał zacisnąć zęby i dłonie żeby nie zacząć robić sobie dobrze oraz by utrzymać swojego wilka w rydzach.

Zafascynowany wlepiał swoje spojrzenie w coraz szybsze ruchy dłoni, które wykonywał Stiles. Przelatywał spojrzeniem po całym ciele nastolatka, który oddychał coraz ciężej, a delikatne rumieńce zaczęły pokrywać jego policzki.

Do Derek'a dolatywał coraz bardziej intensywny zapach podniecenia oraz głośniejsze jęki. Wilkołak jęknął, gdy zobaczył czekoladowe spojrzenie utkwione w swoim kierunku.

Wtem nieoczekiwanie Stiles chwycił mocno swoje jądra i wykręcił je boleśnie. Po raz pierwszy czarnowłosy był przerażony. Nie mógł się ruszyć, był jak sparaliżowany, choć jego wilk warczał i rwał się do Stiles'a, on nie potrafił.

Przyglądał się i słuchał tłumionych jęków rozkoszy i bólu przy szczytowaniu nastolatka. Piękno jak i cierpienie przeplatały się we wspaniałym akcie spełnienia. Derek nie mógł zrozumieć potrzeby bólu Stiles'a, chore zboczenie? Chłopak nie przestał pieścić swojego członka ani nie zerwał kontaktu wzrokowego.

Derek widział jak brązowooki dochodzi drugi raz, a wraz z zapachem spełnienia doszedł go zapach krwi. Zdezorientowany szukał wzrokiem jakiegokolwiek zranienia jednak nic nie dostrzegł.

Gdy nastolatek uspokoił się do Derek'a doszedł szept:

i Podobało się wielkiemu złemu wilkołakowi?/i Chwilę później dostrzegł jak z satysfakcją na twarzy Stiles wkłada do ust rękę umazaną jeszcze ciepłym nasieniem.

W głowie wilkołaka dzwoniła niczym dzwon kościelny informacja, iż chłopak zrobił to specjalnie...

Stiles z zapamiętaniem wylizał do czysta dłoń. Smak własnego nasienia zmieszał się z krwią z rozgryzionego policzka. Uśmiechnął się usatysfakcjonowany swoją wygraną nad Derek'iem Hale.

Wszedł pod gorące strugi wody lejącej się z prysznica, zastanawiając się jak długo będzie czekał na pojawienie się niedopieszczonego wilkołaka.

Nie musiał czekać nawet pięciu minut by usłyszeć jak Hale wdziera się do jego pokoju, a potem pod prysznic. Został brutalnie przyciśnięty do chłodnych kafelek. Czuł erekcję Derek'a wbijającą mu się między pośladki, gorący oddech oraz stróżki śliny kapiące na ramię z rozwartych wilkołackich szczęk.

-Posunąłeś się za daleko dzieciaku!- warknął niewyraźnie tuż przy uchu Stiles'a. Chłopak poczuł dreszcze na całym ciele z zadowoleniem stwierdzając, że robi się twardy. Czuł jak wilkołacze usta skubią jego kark co rusz zawadzając o skórę kłami.

-A teraz bądź dobrym wilkiem i daj buzi.- Derek z ostrym warknięciem odwrócił Stiles'a twarzą do siebie. Przez chwilę widział przerażenie na twarzy nastolatka, w końcu po raz pierwszy widział go z tak bliska w pełni przemienionego. Już miał zostawić chłopaka w spokoju, kiedy ten podrapał go za uchem jak kota czy psa. Spodobało się to jego wilkowi, gdyż razem z nim warknął w zadowoleniem ocierając się kroczem o uda Stiles'a.

-Mój wilk. Mój - szepnął po czym pocałował zdeformowane przemianą wargi Derek'a. Stopniowo pogłębiał pocałunek nie obawiając się ostrych kłów, które raniły jego język. Czarnowłosy czując w ustach krew powoli zaczynał wariować. Chciał pieprzyć swojego towarzysza i oznaczyć w tym samym czasie. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeżeli teraz do tego dojdzie nie będzie odwrotu.

-Stiles... Cholera, przestań.- Derek oderwał się od swojej połówki, doprowadzając tym samym wilka na krawędź wytrzymałości. Oparł czoło o chłodne kafelki.

-Jeżeli teraz cię przelecę... nie będzie dla nas odwrotu. Stiles będziesz nosił mój zapach do końca życia...

-Taa... wiem o co chodzi ze sparowaniem - przerwał Derek'owi wywód. Zaczął całować ramiona i szyję czarnowłosego ocierając się własną erekcją o jego. Z ust Hale wyleciał jęk chociaż Stiles mógłby przysiąc, że usłyszał skomlenie.

-Ale...

-Nie dlatego onanizowałem się przed oknem żebyś teraz zostawił mnie z niczym! Albo mnie sparujesz ze sobą albo się wynoś i nie wracaj nigdy!

Cóż Derek Hale musiał przyznać, że Stiles Stilinski w tamtym momencie był najlepiej przekonującym człowiekiem jakiego kiedykolwiek poznał. Od tamtego czasu nigdy nie żałował iż Stiles praktycznie przyparł go do muru.


	2. Chapter 2

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze. Po długich namysłach postanowiłam że będę tu zamieszczała kolejne jednorazówki. Czytajcie "Urodziny Stiles'a part 1" i komentujcie.

Był środek nocy, kiedy dotarł do swojego mieszkania na obrzeżach Beacon Hills. Zmęczenie i brak snu przez ostatnie 27 godzin dało mu się nieźle we znaki. I chociaż nigdy nie narzekał na jedną nieprzespaną noc, teraz miał zamiar wyć, czując każdy bolący mięsień. Przez ostatnie godziny bawił się w kotka i myszkę z grasującym w mieście Alfą. Kilka razy o mało nie złapała go przez to policja, która nadal sądziła, że to on stoi za tymi wszystkimi morderstwami. Uświadomiło mu to, że po raz kolejny powinien ukarać swojego partnera za sprowadzenie mu na kark policji.

Na samą myśl o swoim życiowym towarzyszu, o jego brązowych oczach zrobiło mu się cieplej na sercu. Cóż przynajmniej czuł się tak przez chwilę, dopóki nie poczuł twardniejącego członka. Zagryzając zęby, poirytowany zdjął ubrania i wszedł pod strugi gorącego prysznica. Pomogło mu to trochę rozluźnić zmęczone mięśnie, jednak nie pomogło uspokoić szalejących hormonów. Od czasu sparowania siebie i Stiles'a minął zaledwie miesiąc. Cztery cholerne tygodnie, w czasie których każda noc była wypełniona gorącym seksem i długimi rozmowami. Czarnowłosy wiedział, że taki stan rzeczy będzie trwać, dopóki nie będą widywać się częściej niż co 12 godzin, albo nie zamieszkają razem. Nie żeby mu to przeszkadzało, ale wyjątkowo utrudniało normalny tryb życia.

Kiedy wychodził z łazienki owinięty w biodrach ręcznikiem poczuł dziwne ukłucie na plecach, po chwili nastąpiło drugie. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką pamiętał był rozbawiony głos Scotta, mówiący coś o urodzinach Stiles'a.

Stiles po raz pierwszy w życiu czuł się niezręcznie. Nie wiedział co zrobić lub powiedzieć. Siedział sztywno na miejscu pasażera, w samochodzie prowadzonym przez Allison. Dziewczynie nie schodził uśmiech z twarzy, była wesoła i zachwycona nie wiadomo czym . W pewnym momencie pomyślał, że dziewczyna zwariowała albo to kolejny z głupich żartów Scott'a.

Kiedy miał już zapytać, dokąd jadą zobaczył starą posiadłość Hale. Na sam widok doszczętnie spalonego domu Stiles'a przeszły ciarki, a jego wybujała wyobraźnia podsuwała mu niewybredne sceny wyjęte z horroru.

W zasadzie to nie bał się tego domu, wielokrotnie przebiegał koło szczątków domu, a nawet wszedł kilka razy do niego tuż po pożarze. Oczywiście odkąd Scott został ugryziony bywał tu częściej... niż by chciał. Ale odwiedzanie tego domu po zmroku napawało go irracjonalnym strachem.

Allison wyrwała go z ponurych rozmyślań wysiadając z wozu. Przerażony nadal pogodnym zachowaniem partnerki Scott'a patrzył jak dziewczyna okrąża samochód po to, aby go z niego wywlec.

- Boże Allison! Co to ma być? Mogłabyś choć na trochę przestać tak się uśmiechać? Przerażasz mnie! Czy to kolejny ześwirowany pomysł Scott'a? Możesz mnie nie popychać, przecież sam idę!

Stiles wiedział, że jego pytania pozostaną bez odpowiedzi, dopóki nie osiągną zamierzanego celu, domu Hale.

Tuż przed wejściem na ganek Stiles zauważył żarzące się w głębi domu żółte oczy. Chwilę później zobaczył uśmiechniętego od ucha do ucha Scott'a. I choć na widok swojego najlepszego przyjaciela powinien się choć trochę rozluźnić, wcale się tak nie było.

- To jak przygotowany na prezent urodzinowy? - Stiles'owi zakręciło się w głowie po tym pytaniu. Wiedział, że coś mu umyka, a tym czymś były jego urodziny. Co prawda urodził się o 5:15 rano następnego dnia, ale świętować zawsze można wcześniej, prawda?

- Skoro to prezent urodzinowy to dlaczego w takim stra... eee tego, no dlaczego tutaj? - Stiles czuł jak policzki zaczynają go piec. O mało nie przyznał się, że dom go przeraża! I to przed kim? Przed najlepszym przyjacielem i jego niepoczytalną dziewczyną.

- Och Stiles spodoba ci się nasz prezent! Jest taki... uroczy.

Brązowookiemu nie podobał się ton jakim to powiedziała Allison. A chichot Scott'a tylko utwierdził go w przekonaniu, że coś jest nie w porządku. Opierał się przed dalszym zapuszczaniem się w głąb ruiny. Jednak ciągłe nagabywanie Scott'a i Allison skutecznie mu to utrudniało.

W końcu dotarli do pokoju na piętrze, jednego z kilku, który posiadał jakiekolwiek sklepienie i nadawał się do czegokolwiek tam sobie Scott nie wymyślił.

Przed wejściem w szklanych osłonach stały zapalone świece aromatyczne, a kurz nie ścielił się tak gęsto, jak w reszcie pomieszczeń. Kiedy tylko odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na dwójkę swoich przyjaciół wszystko potoczyło się lawinowo. Allison otworzyła szeroko drzwi, a Scott bezceremonialnie pchnął go w kierunku pokoju. Gdy Stiles odwrócił głowę widział tylko zatrzaskujące się drzwi. Chwilę później usłyszał szczęk przekręcanego zamka oraz wykrzyczane przez Allison „wszystkiego najlepszego".

Jakie było jego zdziwienie, kiedy spojrzał na resztę pokoju. W każdym kącie pomieszczenia były rozstawione świece, podobne do tych przed drzwiami. Natomiast na prawo od wejścia stało wielkie małżeńskie łóżko, na którym leżał jego życiowy partner. Nago. Przykuty do łóżka dziwnymi kajdankami.

Był kompletnie zszokowany kiedy dostrzegł czerwoną kokardę zawiązaną na stojącym członku wilkołaka. Od razu poczuł złość i palącą zazdrość, że któreś z tamtej dwójki, jeżeli nie oboje, widzieli jego partnera nago, z czerwoną kokardą na jego klejnotach rodowych!

Jak w gorączce podszedł do swojego mężczyzny, sprawdził czy nie ma podejrzanych obrażeń i chociaż jego węch nie był tak doskonały jak u Derek'a, zaciągnął się znajomym zapachem. Wszystko było w porządku. Stiles odetchnął z ulgą.

Wtem coś przykuło jego spojrzenie. Tuż obok łoża stał niewielki stolik na którym zauważył rzeczy z jego pokoju. Brązowooki poczuł jak jego policzki nabierają ognistej barwy. Zabije Scott'a... kiedyś na pewno.

Na stoliku leżało kilka metalowych klipsów, knebel na usta z różową miękką kulką, lubrykant, którego zaczęli ostatnio używać, kilka elektrycznych sond cewkowych oraz pierścień na penisa. Stiles zastanawiał się skąd Scott mógł wiedzieć, gdzie ukrył te rzeczy. Nawet Derek o nich nie wiedział. Cóż przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję.

Tuż obok erotycznego sprzętu leżały dwie małe koperty. Były ponumerowane, i choć bez nadawcy Stiles wiedział, że to od jego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś zły za to jak przygotowaliśmy twój prezent urodzinowy. Masz okazję spełnić swoje najskrytsze fantazje – nawet nie wiesz, jak długo szukałem tego całego sprzętu! Kajdanki wytrzymają, Allison pożyczyła je od łowców. Co więcej mają obrotową końcówkę więc jeśli chcesz swojego partnera na kolanach nie przejmuj się tylko działaj. Drugą notę przeczytaj gdy będzie już przytomny.

Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin!

Ps. Derek jest pod wpływem pobudzającej mikstury. Będzie napalony przez caaaały dzień.

Stiles przez chwilę nie wierzył w to co przeczytał. Jednak, gdy tylko zobaczył sterczącą erekcję swojego partnera, na jego twarzy wykwitł zadowolony uśmieszek. Od dawna marzył o takiej sytuacji. Od baaardzo dawna fantazjował o penetracji tych pięknych półkul swojego partnera. I w końcu nadszedł ten czas.

Podekscytowany chwycił knebel. Skóra, z której została zrobiona była wyjątkowo miękka, by nie podrażnić skóry kochanka, a różowa kula przymocowana do pasków była wystarczająco twarda by jej nie przegryźć jednocześnie miękka na tyle by można zatopić w niej zęby.

Stiles nie był pewny czy wytrzyma nacisk wilkołaczych szczęk, ale i tak postanowił założyć go kochankowi. Dopiero wtedy podjął się budzenia swego kochanka.

Obudziły go natarczywe usta, które w tym momencie upodobały sobie ssanie i lizanie jego sutków. Co więcej jego ręce były nieznośnie obolałe, a stercząca erekcja domagała się uwagi. Już.

Nie mógł powstrzymać jęku kiedy dłoń kochanka zaczęła sunąć w stronę jego krocza. Dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że jest zakneblowany, a gdy spojrzał w stronę swoich obolałych rąk zauważył kajdany.

Zaczął się miotać, warczeć i próbował zerwać okowy. Nienawidził być spętanym. Zniewolonym. Bezsilnym.

Ta sama ręka, która przed chwilą dawała mu tyle przyjemności ścisnęła boleśnie jego jądra. Zawył z bólu, jednak to nie umniejszyło jego podniecenia, a tylko je zwiększyło.

- Szzza... Spodoba ci się kochany. Spójrz jak ładnie mi cię podali. Spójrz na swój członek Derek...

Po wszystkim co przeszedł przez ostatnie minuty nie miał zamiaru patrzeć na swoją erekcję. Mimo, że kochał Stiles'a nie chciał grać według jego zasad. Odwrócił głowę zaciskając oczy. W tej samej chwili poczuł jak po raz kolejny jego jądra są boleśnie wykręcane. Zawył zarówno z bólu jak i z nagłej rozkoszy.

- Zrób to, albo zdominuję cię przed twoim wilkiem! Och nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo jestem dzisiaj zdeterminowany...

Przy każdym słowie kochanka czuł, jak ten składa na jego klatce piersiowej, sutkach, szyi mokre pocałunki, a jego jądra są delikatnie pieszczone. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego życiowy partner, jego nadpobudliwy i czuły kochanek jest w stanie go zdominować.

Nie potrzebował kolejnych problemów. Mógł stracić honor albo pozwolić sobie na chwilę uległości. Z warkotem budującym się w klatce piersiowej uniósł głowę. Gdy otworzył oczy zobaczył swojego nabrzmiałego członka obwiązanego na główce czerwoną jedwabną wstążką. Jęknął gdy Stiles przesunął palcem po nabrzmiałej główce penisa. Przyglądał się jak brązowooki rozwiązuje kokardę sprawiając, że błagał w myślach, by w końcu zajął się jego pulsującą erekcją.

- Właśnie taak. Zanim przeczytam list od Scott'a popatrzysz jak robię ci dobrze. Zapamiętaj, jeżeli tylko zamkniesz oczy, nie będzie ci tak przyjemnie.

Stiles zostawiał na jego ciele małe czerwone księżyce. Jego lekkie ugryzienia sprawiały, że cały drżał. Nastolatek nigdy nie przerwał kontaktu wzrokowego, nawet gdy ocierał się policzkiem o twardą jak skała erekcję. Bardzo starał się mieć otwarte oczy, ale gdy tylko poczuł jak Stiles bierze go całego do ust, odchylił głowę do tyłu.

W tym samym momencie poczuł jak nastolatek odciąga głowę od jego pulsującej erekcji. Chwilę później przyszedł ból od uderzenia ręką w penisa. Kiedy fala bólu minęła zauważył, że Stiles sięgnął po coś z małego stolika obok.

Z przerażeniem patrzył jak jego kochanek nawilża lubrykantem cienki metalowy pręcik.

- Ostrzegałem kochanie. Uwierz mi spodoba ci się, może nie na samym początku ale kiedyś na pewno.

Z każdym wymówionym słowem Stiles zbliżał pręt do jego członka. Wzdrygnął się kiedy zimny metal dotknął wejścia jego rozgrzanego penisa. Kiedy brązowooki powoli wsuwał pręt do penisa napiął wszystkie mięśnie i starał się powstrzymać od krzyku. Kajdanki zagrzechotały o metalowe wezgłowie łóżka.

- Nie rób tak... odpręż się bo będzie cię bardziej boleć niż potrzeba...

Poirytowany, jak nigdy starał się rozluźnić i jakby wyczuwając jego próby Stiles zaczął lizać i ssać jego kość biodrową. Chwilę później nieznośna penetracja przestała być bolesna i jakby wbrew sobie zaczął odczuwać przyjemność.

Z głuchym warknięciem szarpnął biodrami, gdy usta Stiles'a znalazły się na jego jądrach. Usłyszał lekki chichot zanim brązowooki nie zaczął wykonywać ostrożnych ruchów „góra dół" metalowym pręcikiem. To połączenie, seks zabawki i gorących ust bruneta zaczęło mu bardzo odpowiadać. Ruchliwe usta pochłonęły jego wrażliwą mosznę, delikatne ssanie doprowadzało go na krawędź spełnienia.

Dziękował w duchu, że teraz nie musiał patrzeć na to, co dzieje się od jego pasa w dół. Dziękował także za knebel, który wyciszał połowę z jego jęków. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Stlies jasno przedstawi mu, jak on się do cholery znalazł w takiej sytuacji.

Kiedy poczuł nadchodzący orgazm nieoczekiwanie jego członek został lekko porażony prądem. Nigdy w życiu nie pomyślałby, że coś takiego prawie doprowadzi go do spełnienia. Spojrzał na swoje przyrodzenie i wtedy zauważył, że do sondy został doczepiony cieniutki przewód. Głośny jęk wyrwał mu się z ust pomimo knebla, gdy kolejna dawka elektryczności przebiegła wzdłuż jego penisa.

Przy kolejnej fali lekkich elektrowstrząsów był już na granicy spełnienia. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy język Stiles'a przesuwa się po cienkim fałdzie skóry łączącym napletek z żołędzią prącia.

Orgazm, jaki zafundował mu brązowooki był nieporównywany z czymkolwiek miał do czynienia. Przed oczami widział wirujące gwiazdy i przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że nie wytrzyma tego spełnienia. Kiedy w końcu wszystko się uspokoiło, a pokój przestał wirować z konsternacją zauważył, że nadal ma erekcję, co więcej cały jego brzuch był umazany białym nasieniem.

- Chyba ci się spodobało, huh? To co przeczytam list i dokończymy zabawę?

Chłopak złożył lekki pocałunek na jego spoconym czole po czym odrzucając metalowy pręt na stolik sięgnął po ostatnią z kopert.

Gdy brązowooki umościł się wygodnie koło niego, opierając głowę o jego klatkę piersiową, wyjął list.

-Dobrze. Spróbuj teraz trochę odpocząć kiedy będę to czytał.

Mogę się założyć, że Stiles się zniecierpliwił i zapewne już się z tobą zabawił. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz urazy o te dwie lotki ze środkiem nasennym. Jak już mówiłem Stiles'owi nafaszerowaliśmy cię czymś, co pozwoli ci być w pełni gotowości przez całą noc i zapewne poranek. Cóż to pomysł Allison, więc nie wiem jak długo to może potrwać. Wstążka też była jej pomysłem. Cóż Stiles chyba nie będzie na to narzekał.

Nie wiem, czy wiesz ale twój życiowy partner o 5:15 tego poranka obchodzi dokładnie swoje 17 urodziny. Nie miej mu za złe, że trochę poużywa na swoim prezencie.

Cóż życzę powodzenia.

Ps. Kluczyk od kajdanek jest pod poduszką.


End file.
